John X Dave MSPARP
by MikuKasane
Summary: So, Dave goes on MSPARP and decides to be a troll to John, some talk with others and then explosions.


TG: psst

TG: johnnn!

EB: yeah, dave?

TG: JOHNNNN

EB: what?!

TG: I

TG: am

TG: going

TG: to

TG: eat

TG: a

TG: hotdog

TG: with

TG: apple

TG: juice

TG: on

TG: it

EB: that's really gross.

TG: no, its yummy.

EB: it's gross.

TG: and I'm going to force you to eat some.

EB: keep your hotdogs to yourself, please. eww.

TG: *pulls out hotdog with apple juice on it* Come here johnnn~

TG: nom nom nom!

EB: dave, no. that's gross!

TG: *holds him down shoving the hotdog in his mouth* OM NOM NOM NOMMMMM!

EB: *coughs, pushing him away* dude, stop!

TG: *laughs* your face bro.

EB: oh my god, shut up!

TG: *laughs harder* no, that was fucking awesome.

EB: you suck. what's awesome about force feeding people hotdogs?

TG: I don't know just, your a fun person to shove hotdogs down there throat.

EB: ...

TG: whats wrong john?

EB: you shoved a hotdog down my throat, dave.

TG: I'm pretty sure I was there...

EB: dave.

TG: yeah?

EB: not okay.

TG: awww.

EB: do you realize how not okay that was?

TG: I do, your just no fun.

TG: *pouts*

EB: how am i not any fun?

TG: You just... *fake frown* you need to learn to take a joke. Even thou that was no joke... BUT anyway I uh have something uhm to tell you...

EB: *siiiiigh* okay, what is it?

TG: John. I... I lov- nothing.

EB: don't nothing me. what were you going to say, dave?

TG: Nothing, just forget it.

EB: dude, no. tell me.

TG: Its nothing...

EB: dave, tell me. i want to know.

TG: *mumbles* I love you.

EB: ... oh.

EB: really?

TG: ... *nods*

EB: hehe, i love you too, dude.

TG: Really?

EB: of course.

TG: *hugs him*

PART TWO

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

Singing in Jap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *Stops* EGBERT!

TG: I can explain

EB: *freezes, blushing a bit* dave?

EB: what was that!

TG: nothing!

TG: You saw nothing

EB: it didnt sound like nothing! *walks closer* dude were you singing?

TG: nope that was the radio bro...

EB: no...*grins widly*im pretty sure it was you!

EB: youre not bad.

TG: ... It was not me

EB: it so was!

EB: sing it again!

TG: what

EB: sing it again?

EB: i kind of liked it!

TG: okay...

TG: *starts singing it again*

EB: *listens to him, smile widening* what is that?

TG: Its a Japanese song

EB: thats cool.

TG: I think the name of it is *thinks*

TG: *shrugs* I forgot

EB: haha*nudges him slightly* well thats ok

TG: *smiles* thanks. also how did you get in?

EB: oh! heh...sorry i just wanted to drop these off to you! *holds up a few disks* and i saw that the door was unlocked...so

TG: mmm okay just wonderd. Anyway thanks for the disks *smiles wider* Wanna throw a party?

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

Part three cause i'm cool that way~! **is the dave**

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

ectoBiologist (some sadstuck warning) [EB] joined chat.

Singing in Jap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Singing in Jap!turntechGodhead [TG] is now turntechGodhead [TG].

EB: hey dave.

TG: sup john

EB: some... not so great stuff?

EB: what about you?

TG: whats wrong? Did something happen?

TG: And I'm cool.

TG: egderp?

EB: well... yeah something happened.

EB: sorry i have really spotty service...

TG: its okay.

TG: but

TG: what happened

EB: surprised i haven't lost network coverage yet actually.

EB: aha well um...

EB: i needed to ask you something.

TG: okay what is it?

TG: ...

EB: well...

TG: Go on

EB: if say, something happened with my dad?

EB: do you think i could move in with you?

TG: no- I mean for a little while...

TG: Who am I kidding yeah sure.

EB: if it's not okay i'll be okay.

EB: maybe i can go with rose?

TG: nah, bro your welcome here anytime

(not sure were this is going... maybe some action XDDD)

(OMG STFU DAVE!)

EB: all right.

EB: thanks a bunch1

EB: *!

TG: welcome

(your just asking now hehe)

EB: so uh... i'll be there in a few minutes.

TG: k I'll go clean up... *cleans up house*

(…..O_O dave dave stahp... dave stahp this)

EB: *gets there a few minutes later, knocks on the door*

TG: *opens it* okay so looks like we have to share a room... unless you want the basement.

(nuuu besides look where its going **nudge nudge**)

(Oh god...)

EB: i don't care just... thank you. *shrugs*

TG: kay fallow me

(no homo no homo jk XD That video was awesome... John I'm going to pin you to the floor and do you all night long)

EB: *follows*

TG: *opens bedroom door*

(hehe)

(no no no no no no!)

EB: *walks in* all right.

TG: *shuts the door* So what do you want to do

(egbert... EGBERTTTT EGG XD that one works... EGG EGG EGG)

(nuuuuuu)

EB: i don't know. watch a movie maybe? *another shrug*

TG: *smirks* okay... how about confessions?

EB: sure. *yet one more shrug*

TG: okay you go first

EB: hmmm...

TG: *watches him think*

TG: U SLOW

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

XD RUN

Part 4~!

Singing in Jap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

busty!tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.

TG: *stops singing*

TT: Oh, don't let me stop you, this is most entertaining.

Singing in Jap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

Did you enjoy that chat? If so, remember to save the log - the chat will be deleted from this URL in 7 days.

~The end for now having some tech dif~


End file.
